Purple Roses
by indhel9957
Summary: A girl around the age of twelve or thirteen has found herself in the clutches of a demon with beautifully golden eyes. The duo begins to create trouble in London and attracts the attention of the Queen, who sends her trusty Guard Dog to sniff it out.
1. Prologue

The halls echoed with loud clicking of heels against the floor, causing everything else to fall mute. Not a whisper of the wind or groan of a doors hinges, just these heels clattering along the halls. Who did they belong to? Although the steps were echoing the feet were petite and dainty, like a ballerina's. The shoes, however, were far from a dancer's choice of wear. Tall shafted heeled boots, perhaps three or four inches off the ground. But they were hardly visible from the long gray skirt that dragged along the floor, her feet only peeking out like dogs under a tablecloth. The fabric was shiny and resembled silk, although it of course was some sort of look alike or mixture of fabrics. It climbed up her legs like water and flowed like clouds hugging her waist, looking as if parts were going to be left behind. At the round waist you could tell not every part of a womans outfit was there. Her bottom was quite flat in comparison to the ladies wandering the streets with dresses that thinned the waist and fattened the buttocks. Her waist was thin and delicate, as if it were not enough to support her. The rest of her body was hidden in shadow. A large, long cloak was tightly fastened around her shoulders, covering her chest and arms as it flowed behind her from her brisk walking. The dark hood hiding her pale face in shadow; only red lips pursed out with the tip of her small pearly nose.

Her feet grew quicker as shadows began to form behind her. Her steps retaining their grace but causing the echoing to become less discreet. The red lips parted ever so slightly as her breathing grew more labored from her pace. Then her body jerked and shifted, turning. Her ebony leather glove reached out and grasped the nearest doors handle and violently twisted causing a click to echo through the wood and she pushed. The door swung open with a groan and with another jerk of her body she swung back around and slammed the door shut, it's mechanism clicking in satisfaction.

"Well hello." Sung a smug sound. The woman turned away from the door to gaze across the room at a small boy, maybe thirteen or fourteen. His hair was an odd gray, or was that black? No it certainly was not black. That was for the man standing beside the smaller one's chair. "I don't believe we were expecting guest's, were we Sebastian?" The man looked at her with a blank gaze, only a slight smile to his lips. He was in black. Black tailcoat, black trousers, his hair was even black.

"No sir. This woman isn't even known to you my lord."

"Well then," The boy smirked, placing his hands below his chin to hold up his head. "what to do with her?"

The woman's lips stretched away from each other to show her chaste white teeth. "You may not know me, Master Phantomhive, but I know you."

"That does not interest me." The boy then leaned back in the large desk chair he had occupied as if suddenly disinterested. "Sebastian,"

"Ciel," The woman seemed amused as she stopped his speech. Her slim, fragile hands reached up to the brim of her hood and then pushed the fabric back to reveal her face. "please hear me out before you go sicking your dog on me." Her face was a powdery white, smooth and crisp with youth, maybe nineteen or twenty. Her iris' such a pale blue it was a bit unnerving, and her hair. How dark and mousy it was; almost black but… not quite.

The boy only stared for a moment before returning to his nonchalant gaze. "Fine." He waved his hand as if it was hardly of importance. "Sit." The man in black, Sebastian grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and set in in front of the desk. He took a step back and slightly nodded his upper half as he placed his white gloved hand over his heart.

The woman ignored the chair and walked straight up to the boy's desk. She roughly placed her hands on it, hunching over it as her eyes burrowed into him, with the smirk still on her lips. "I hear you fancy games, Lord Phantomhive."


	2. Chapter 1: The Golden Eyed Demon

A girl around perhaps twelve or thirteen strolled along the busy cobbled streets of London, a female servant trailing behind her with a stern and aggressive look. The girl folded her hands in front of her, as a lady would, although her stride was more powerful and commanding than that of a lady. She carried herself more in relation to a lord. Her face was rigid with wisdom far beyond her years and a woman's beauty. Pearly pale skin like porcelain, and dark cascading locks of black that seemed on the edge of violet framed the smooth edges of her jaw and thin neck. Her dress was a simple gray and black wool that buttoned up from her waist to the top of her neck where it became close to choking her. On top of her head was a very petite black and gray hat that was becoming a grand style, with a black short laced veil attached to shadow half of her face.

The other woman grabbed the child's shoulder and stopped her pace with a jerk, a horse trampling it's way down the road with a bouncing carriage behind it. The girl looked annoyed with the contact but made no noise on the matter and began walking again after shrugging the woman's leather gloved hand off her. The woman concealed her annoyance with the brat but continued to follow her. That was part of their agreement.

"Never leave my side!" Shouted a small girl, standing in the dark abyss. "Don't abandon me no matter what! Not even if I order other wise! Never leave me alone!"

"Is that all?" Said a alluring, velvet voice, it's white teeth grinning in the shadows.

"No." Said the girl as purple rose petals began to rain down from the blackness, seeming to glow. They illuminated the child's dirty face and bloodied hands. "I want to be powerful. More powerful than any woman ever!"

The shadow chuckled an evil womanly chuckle. "That will cause conflict in a society such as yours."

"I don't care! I want to be just as powerful as any man! I want to rule them like they've ruled me!"

"So simple minded."

"Are you saying it can't be done?" The child grumbled in anger.

"I can do anything you ask, Milady but I must ask-"

"I'm not finished!" The child screams in frustration, tears in her eyes. "I also want to find eternal happiness. That is my true wish."

"No one can ever truly obtain eternal happiness," said the shadow with a pleasured and amused grin.

"Than I want the closest thing to it!" The girl interrupted. She looked to be only six. How could she want such things that she could hardly comprehend? "I want to have a family! A person to love! And I want to become high in society! No longer a brothel bitch's child!"

The shadows smirk grew. "So do you wish to create a contract; even though it will mean your inevitable damnation?"

"Yes. And I want your first order to kill my mother!"

The shadow moved closer to the child, slowly forming into something human shaped. The black began to melt away into a pale, dark haired, and golden eyed woman. She slowly spun her wrists and crossed her legs, squatting into a curtsy. "As you wish, Milady."

"Milady we should probably be heading back to the manor, your uncle-"

The woman was interrupted as the girl was staring in a window of one of the many toy stores in London at a stuffed bunny with a top hat and waist coat. "I don't care for a man claiming to be my uncle. Clearly he's no family of mine if what family I have created does not exist." Her eyes continued to go over the rabbit. One of Fantomhive's toys. Many say since the Lord Vincent Phantomhive died his thirteen year old son took over for him. She strived to be just as powerful as him. Maybe even rise above him. In fact she would make it so.

The woman grew irritable with the girl. She was looking forward each day to the one she would get to send this moron to hell. "Yes, but he doesn't know that. He's a part of the Grichelle family, plus the most gullible and influential. People will no longer doubt you if you see him." The woman said in her most simple tone.

The girl sighed. "Fine. As long as I don't have to listen to too much dribble."

A loud, piercing scream echoed through the alley; although nobody ever dared to help in the slums. It was every man for themselves, even if it was a child's scream.

"It hurts!" She cried, clutching the side of her neck, just below and behind her ear.

"I must mark you, to ensure our contract is true." The woman grinned, her golden iris' glittering in satisfaction from the girls pain. Her skin blistered and ripped as if hells fire was branding her it's self but all that appeared was what looked like a tattoo. The coloring was a dark, almost black, purple that had a simple yet complicated pattern encircled on her skin. It burned and hissed as if it were a branding but all that remained was the smooth star like pentagram on her flesh.

The girl whimpered. "It hurts so much,"

**"****You will experience far worse pain throughout your life."**


	3. Chapter 2: Esther Grichelle

"Esther who?" Ciel sighed. Sebastian had come in with his tea and paper, a woman on the front page had caught his attention.

"Esther Grichelle, sir. She's the talk of the nobles lately. Apparently she was lost to the family till now." Sebastian said with a calm smile as he poured the master his tea.

The boy shrugged, picking up the paper although not interested in actually reading it. "What's her story?"

Sebastian presented the young master with his tea, "Nobody knew she existed until a few years ago. They say she showed up one day claiming to be the child of the head's daughter, a woman in black at her side." He straightened as Ciel took the cup, a smug grin on his features. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

"Only the last part. So are you suggesting a second Trancy has shown up?" The boy groaned in annoyance. That would be the worst possible outcome.

"Perhaps, yet, she seems no threat to you, young master."

"So," The boy sighs, setting the paper down and rising from his chair. "Do you know this Esther's woman in black?" Ciel seemed amused by the idea.

The butler looked down on the boy, his smile he nearly always wore, faded now. "I have dealt with her on one occasion."

"And?" Ciel pressed, interested now.

"And I have concluded she is very skilled in what she does." He says, nonchalant as his hands carefully put away the tea kit. "She's the only demon I know of who holds an understanding of emotions, and why humans need them. She is... interesting." He turned back to his master, his hand over his heart. "Is that all, my lord?"

Ciel sat himself back down, slouching with his hand holding up his resting head. "Yes. You may go." But just as Sebastian began to push the cart towards the office door Ciel stopped him. "I want you to find everything you can on this Esther person, and be thorough."

He then waved his free hand lazily. "Now leave."

"I will do my best, master." And with that he left the office, leaving Ciel to sip on his tea in privacy, and stare wonderingly at the black and white photo of the girl. Who was she, and why was she suddenly here?

"Ah, Mr. Grichelle. Do come in. Our Lady has been expecting you." Said the golden eyed woman with such a softness to her voice it made the man smile, yet a small fear lingered behind it. She held the door open, outstretching her arm as she bowed slightly for him to enter. He stepped in with a polite nod.

As she closed the door he then noticed the immense beauty in the structure. Marble and ivory, such beautiful chaste whites and lavenders. A large staircase wrapping along the wall and observing the large open room.

"She should be down in a moment. Milady said to apologize for her tardiness. We were out in town this morning." The woman smiled alluringly at the man.

"Oh, um yes." He blushed. "I am wondering though, miss, why I was not welcomed by your butler."

"Milady did not see a need for a butler, since I do the job just fine. She likes to mix up the gender roles a bit."

"Makes her quite controversial to the public." He said bitterly under his breath.

"Indeed." Boomed a powerful voice from above. At the top of the stairs was Esther, her hair freshly curled and smooth as satin, it flowing over her shoulders. Her head topped with a black and purple laced band she had pinned into her ebony violet hair. The dress she wore a slimming and very mature style. Black lace covered it along with lavender silk and more black trim as it hugged her waist and parachuted out into a large fluffy skirt.

The golden eyed woman smiled calmly and bent slightly in a bow as Esther began to descend the stairs.

"But how else is one supposed to be noticed without ruffling a few feathers?" The girls startling green eyes bore right through him as she spoke as if challenging him to oppose her.

"Uh-uh, yes of course." He spoke nervously, jittering. "I-I'm uh, very im-impressed with your manor, Milady." He gave a slight bow, trying not to offend her as he nervously shook.

"Please," She said with a smirk. "I am your niece after all. Call me Esther, uncle." Her eyes looked at him with allure but behind it sat intimidation and malice.

The man gulped, "Ah, y-yes of course."

"Zylphia, please escort us to the drawing room." Esther said, with her mouth still curved in a malicious smile.

"Certainly, milady. This way please." The woman began to stride in front of them and it was then that he noticed the servant was dressed in almost all black, the occasional gray and white but for the most part it was black; and revealing. For a servant the neckline was too low. For a proper servant it must be at least to the base of her neck! Or at least to him it was proper. It almost looked like she had borrowed the ladies mother's morning gown. It was revolting to him.

Apparently his disgust was plain on his face and the girl saw it, scowling. "Problem, uncle?" She asked with a dark calm in her tone.

"What?" He seemed startled, unaware the girl was watching him. "Oh, no. Not at all. I'm just a bit distracted. Excuse me. I'm not used to women dressing in such a fashion." He chuckled nervously.

"Here we are," Zylphia said, holding open the door for them.

"Thank you Zylphia. I suspect our guest would like some tea by now."

"Yes, milady." She bowed and after making sure their comfort was met went off to make the tea.

"What should I call you?" The little girl asked innocently, sitting in the dirty puddle of the alleyway, the pain in her neck like a dying flame.

The woman's golden eyes flickered. "My name is of my master's choosing. Any you'd like will suit me fine." She said with a soft smile and a bow of her upper half.

"Zylphia." The girl stated. "And you will be my servant."

"Yes, milady. May I ask why such an odd name?"

**"****Because I heard it on the streets and thought it a pretty name… I've always wanted a pretty name…"**


	4. Chapter 3: Blind and Heartless

"Come uncle. Lets play a game of chess while we wait." Esther smirks and walks towards the already set up chess table. The man hesitantly walked over and sat in one of the armchairs that surrounded the board. Esther smiled as she sat across from him. "The Pure go first." She said, her tone hinting at some hidden meaning.

"Huh?" He couldn't seem to find it but then looked down at the lined up pieces. His a chaste, clean cream color and her's a dark ebony black. "Oh yes." He said, choosing a pawn and moving it forward.

"Do you know why the pure always goes first?" She asks him as she debates her move.

"There is a reason?" He says with a nervous smile.

"Because the darkness is based on intelligence and can strategize on how to counter a pures move."

"Really? I never would have guessed. But why call them such things... White and Black work just as well."

Esther smirks. "Because we aren't playing a simple game of chess, uncle." She grabs a pawn and moves it forward without thought. "We're playing war."

The man looked astonished by her words. "W-war? On what?"

The girl chuckled and leaned back, her malicious eyes looking at his confused face with pleasure. She folded her hands and rested her elbows on the arms of the chair.

The tense silence was then shaken as the golden eyed female entered the room with a rolling tea tray. She set it besides the two and began to prepare their tea, handing them their cups as she finished and standing besides the ladies chair.

"I hope you like Earl Gray, Lord Grichelle." The woman made a slight bow towards him as Esther sipped at her tea.

"Oh um, yes. Thank you." He gingerly took a sip of the tea. It tasted soft and soothing, if it was possible to have a drink taste soft.

"Uncle, I do believe it is your turn." The lady spoke as she handed her tea to Zylphia. She interlocked her fingers together and balanced her chin on them as her elbows rested on the table. She smirked at his discomfort. "Please, make your move." her voice almost sounded as if she were daring him to do so. That something bad may come of it.

With a shaky grasp he picked up another pawn and moved it forward. They were so early in the game he didn't think strategizing would be all that important yet. He mindlessly moved his pawn another square forward.

The girls amused face grew stone cold and angry. "Idiot." She gritted through her teeth and violently jerked from her chair, swiping her arm over the board sending the pieces flying. Her hands slammed down on the table and she stared with fierce eyes at the cowering man in front of her. "Would you really just mindlessly place your pawns? And so obviously?" She growled, her vision digging into his soul with pure hatred and disdain. Zylphia did nothing but stand there, a slight curl to her lips as she observed the two, her gentle hands beginning to tuck away the tea kit. "Once the game has started you are in danger. Life on the line. At risk of losing something before you even can win or lose. Did you not understand me when I said we were playing war?!" She slams her hand on the board as if she were slamming the words into his head. He jerked at the sound and shivered in fear. How the hell was this girl so damn…. frightening?!

Esther glared down at him and straightened. "Sorry uncle but it seems you've made the wrong move." Ester stepped away from the board and chairs, her hands clasped behind her back. "Zylphia," She commanded, not finishing her words and as if by telepathy the golden eyed woman nodded.

"Yes Milady." She smirked and turned towards the frightened man. "Our master and past generations of this establishment would like to apologize for future events. Seems there is just an unluckiness about the guest's that enter this house." A grin stretches along her mouth, revealing sharp canines and a shadow crawled over the room as the doors closed behind Esther, escaping the darkness with a smug smile. The golden eyes flash from gold to a sparkling red and her pupils constrict to thin ebony slits that grip his attention. She steps towards him, her hands gripping the chair and with a jerk she whips it around, away from the board and to the open room, to face her.

He stares at her with wide eyes and he is visibly trembling. "No… No! NO!" He screams as she gets closer to him, her face looming in closer. He cried out in terror, his screams scaring away birds and animals outside and shaking the entire estate. "NO! DEMON!"

Ester chuckles as she hears it, striding proud and tall through the halls. A man in simple servants clothing approaches her. "Miss… What was that?" He asked with fear tainting his voice.

"Nothing of much concern, Daniel. Please phone the authorities. Tell them another murder's occurred." As if on cue Zylphia emerged behind Esther from the shadows, everything about her pristine and normal, not a single indicator that she was just in the room.

"I can do that mistress." She says, humored by the man's relief.

Esther snickers in amusement. "Alright then. Go do it. Daniel, get back to your duties."

"Yes ma'am…" He says, looking at Zylphia with frightened voids. She meets his gaze and quickly he retreats back to his work.

Ciel and Sebastian sat in the cabby as they usually did when approaching one of the Queen's requests, although why she was interested in this case was a mystery and she refused to state so in her notice.

"So, what have you found so far Sebastian?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"Well sir, the Lady Esther Grichelle has recently moved into this estate. It holds a lot of land and seems to have only appeared out of nowhere, yet already people are developing rumors of a curse around it. Almost all guest's invited into the Grichelle estate meet a horrible and bloody end. This one a man's eyes and heart were removed with what the police assume were bare hands."

"Bare hands ripping out a person's heart?" Ciel let out an amused scuff. "Well they must be confused by that. What else?"

"Well my lord, the Lady also suddenly appeared one day-"

"It's Trancy all over again." Ciel groaned under his breath.

"Perhaps." Sebastian seemed entertained by Ciel's discomfort in the idea, as if he knew more than he was saying. And Ciel saw it.

"What aren't you telling me? Is this not like Trancy?"

"It may be. It may not. It depends on how you look at it. Esther is looking for attention and power for the race of women. Quite ambitious don't you think?"

"I guess. But what does that have to do with the dead man in her mansion?"

But before he can answer the cab stops and Sebastian is inclined to open the door and let his master step out. Police and detectives configuring outside, many grumbling as the Queen's Guard Dog steps out, others whispering and questioning.

Esther looks down at the front courtyard from her office with a sly smirk. "The queen has interest? How interesting." She smirks. "We'll just have to give her doggie a false scent."

"That may be difficult miss," Said the golden eyed lady, standing in a shadowed corner of the room.

"And why?" She chimed, not pulling her eyes away from the window as she watched the boy and his butler walk into the mansion with two detectives.

"Because, milady," Zylphia says with little to no emotion in her voice, but a bit of pride on her features. "That's Ciel Phantomhive. And he has a butler,"

"What do I care whether he has a butler or not?" She groans in boredom.

"But miss," Zylphia smirks, "he's Sebastian Michealis."

Esther turns from the window, leaning back on it's sill with a huge grin. "Well then, it seems we have a game." She lifted her chin,

"Sound the bells of war." Her grin grew and her eyes narrowed as she enjoyed the thought.

The walls were sprayed with blood and the corpse sat limply in it's chair, it's skull void of the mechanics of sight and his chest a ruined mess with a hole in the middle. He was mangled and his mouth slacked open causing him to look terrified and eery, as if something frightened him so much that his jaw had elongated. But all the dead had that, thus why undertakers would tie their jaws shut. It was a gruesome sight, although no strange occurrence to Ciel. Despite being just a boy the Queen had no problem giving him such cases and in fact Ciel found them a bit more enjoyable.

Sebastian however was looking at the scene differently. Yes he saw the blood and lack or organs but he could certainly smell it in the air. A demon did this. He figured as much with Esther's woman in black. His face was hard like stone as he ventured into his thoughts, nothing but a blank expression as he looked at the body. This wasn't just how she killed… it was what aftermath she left when devouring souls. She took their eyes and heart; and when in the case of a contracted victim she would pry their ribs out to look like wings. A Bloody Eagle humans called it.

"This is how we found the room. Nobody has touched a thing in fear of contaminating evidence." Said a gruff man with a bushy brown mustache and hair hidden under his top hat. His body was tense and his eyes disapproving of a child being in the presence of a crime scene and frankly, he didn't like the brat. He was arrogant and unluckily for this detective he was almost always correct and cases closed quicker through him. And this brat was only thirteen. It irked him.

"Well I doubt your men haven't already contaminated this place." Ciel said with a slight tug to his lips. He enjoyed annoying this man and knew he could do nothing since, even with his age, he was beneath him. "Sebastian, interrogate the Lady."

"We've already done that si-"

Ciel held up his small hand to cease the mans speech. "I don't trust your detective's bias. Sebastian will do just fine."

The man's brows furrowed and he clenched his teeth in an attempt not to snap at the boy. "And what do you plan to do, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel smirked. "I will watch you and your men examine the body. I want to see this marvel for myself."

**With the man's annoyed gaze Ciel nodded to Sebastian and he bowed daintily. "Yes, my Lord." As he stood upright again he walked out of the room, the stench of demon hanging in the air, confirming his suspicions. Esther Grichelle had in fact found the Golden Eyed Demon. As he gracefully strode down the hall he chuckled. He had met her once and it could hardly count as meeting. They realized of each other's existence and fought and for those brief moments they loathed one another. He wondered if she were as calculating as they made her out to be.**


	5. Chapter 4: His Butler, Her Butler

Esther groaned in annoyance. "If another one of those damned detectives steps into my office, asking for any more questions there is going to be more than one body leaving this house!" Her voice growls like an aggressive hound as she lays her head on the desk's top. "Why can't I have my fun without them bothering me?"

"Well, milady, you did call them,"

"I wanted Ciel! Not this bunch of morons!" She snapped, throwing herself back in the chair.

"Should I ask them to leave mistress?" Zylphia asked, her hand to her heart, ready to act on her dinner's wishes. She would do anything to make her more delicious. Most demons loved the pure souls, but Zylphia had an obsession with the darker ones. They were always more complex, hiding something in the shadows of their simple human minds. It made her tediously long wait entertaining and more enjoyable. Plus, they seemed to let her feast on the souls she killed, something that made up for their tainted taste.

"Please do. I'm beginning to miss the quiet." Esther sighed, rubbing her temples as she could hear someone being scolded outside for apparently wandering the halls.

Zylphia heard it and tensed. The response… No human could pick it up but she could hear everything going on outside that door. Phantomhive must have sent his butler up to interrogate the mistress. "Milady, may I advise that you have a much unwanted guest outside."

Esther furrowed her brow as her violet eyes turned to the she-demon. "Who?" She wondered and as if an answer to her question the door swung open. Zylphia recognized him immediately, although his looks were different, since Ciel chose a much appropriate and useful appearance as one of the boys most valued pawns. He was around the same height as before, same colors to everything about him. Pearly skin, like her own, ebony hair, resembling hers, and that damned look in his eyes combined with the smirk. Definitely this was a demon, and one she had previously encountered. She could smell it in his aura, that same damn demon.

"I apologize for my rude behavior but that man outside your door was becoming hostile and I needed to rid myself of his presence." He placed a hand over his heart and leaned forward, his face pointed to his shoes. His spine straightened and he looked over the pair with those crimson eyes that could easily be mistaken for a very light brown but Zylphia knew them… Crimson. Not a subtle color but it was the only one thing demons couldn't choose. All demons had the same eyes but when disguised, no matter if human or animal, if it had eyes it was that color. Hers always gold, maybe it was because her demon form was a cat, much like Sebastian's was a crow or raven. Although probably not.

She was ripped from her thoughts as those crimson orbs landed on her. Her shoulders tensed as she glanced back at him, glaring fiercely. The first and last time they met was not on good terms. A small and subtle smirk pulled at his lips from her reaction, pulling his gaze away to look at Esther who looked unamused by his invasion of the room.

"Well, what do you want then?" She asked, holding her head up with one hand which was propped up by her elbow that rested on the arm of her chair. She looked almost sleepy when looking at him, disappointed by the politeness of Ciel's demon. For some reason she expected him to be more exciting but he was just like a human. Simple and boring.

"I am here on accounts of Lord Phantomhive and the Queen to acquire information on the events that occurred in your drawing room last night." He said with an alluring softness to his voice that would make any normal woman swoon. Unfortunately this room was filled to the brim with unique females.

"Well on the account of myself and me, I reject your request. Whatever it may be." Esther spoke with an arrogance that only made Sebastian's smug smile grow.

"Please, milady. It will not take long. I already know most of what I need, I just have two questions to ask."

"I am not interested." Esther waved her hand sharply at him, to shoo him away. "Now leave."

"Well then can I speak with your servant?" His eyes shifted to Zylphia with his signature smirk.

Esther looked at Zylphia and seeing her narrowed eyes let out an amused, "Hmph," folding her hands under her chin and balancing her elbows on the desk. "Alright. Go ahead." The corners of her mouth curled at Zylphia's distaste.

"Thank you, milady." Sebastian bowed towards her and then stood straight, turning to Zylphia, who continued to glower at him.

"Mistress, if at all possible could you leave us alone for a bit? This may turn into a dangerous environment for you." Zylphia finally spoke.

"Oh fine. Have your fun then." She says with a bored sigh as she lifts up from the chair. "I just have one request,"

"Anything mistress." Zylphia gave a small curtsey towards her master.

"No sex on the desk. I am working on something very important and I don't want it ruined."

The she-demon just nodded in understanding, causing the dame to walk out of the room. Sebastian still held his simple, malicious smirk.

"Amazing how you handle humans. I can hardly stop my own from eating sweets before his meals."

"Is that you trying humor? Because it's quite pathetic." Her voice lashed at him as she was sure her master could no longer hear the events occurring inside.

Despite her retort, Sebastian simply touched his heart and gave her a slight bow. "I did not mean it to offend, and plus it is the truth."

Zylphia furrows her brow. "Then you are truly pathetic."

"And you truly stronger in the knowledge of humans than I."

"Obviously."

"I heard a rumor…" He spoke with such softness it had become annoying. Only a demon could produce such emotions from her. "That you understood what human emotions are and why they exist."

She straightens with pride. "That is no rumor. I do understand them. And I manipulate them to my advantage. Although you do the same I've heard."

"Ah, but not as good as you dear lady." He takes a step towards her, but she doesn't move from where she stands. Erect and unmovable.

"Because I don't know why a human needs such things."

"Really? I thought that to be the easiest part. There are bits to it but they all say the same thing."

"And what is that?"

"It's what separates them from animals, monsters; it is what makes humans, human." Her mouth curved at this, her voice matching his own soft mono-tone, with a hint more allure in her purr.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Well I know not a lot of action has happened so far but where the story is going it should pick up soon.  
Also I appreciate EVERY review I get and also welcome suggestions, especially on the original characters. Like if Sebastian is seeming too human PLEASE tell me! Because it is the most annoying thing to me when I'm reading a fanfiction and the original's are acting out of character.  
So please, suggestions and even just encouragement are welcomed. So review and even just tell me what you think, just please be nice about it... If you don't like it don't just send me something bashing my writing, that wouldn't help me improve at all...  
Please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Dull Blades

Esther steps in long, commanding strides through the halls with her hands clasped behind her back as she stood pridefully. A smirk slit across her face as she noticed the police chatter was fading away. Must be packing up those annoying objects detectives thought necessary.

Rounding the corner she saw them wheeling a body bag out of her drawing room. Her smirk melted into a feigned expression of concern. She knew they were watching her, they would never stop until they left. With a great amount of hidden enjoyment Esther played the role of grieving niece, her shaky legs carrying her to the open doorway of the drawing room. Only what may have been a small cleaning crew and two others were left in the room.

_Ciel Phantomhive._ Esther recognized him from the pictures in the paper. Such a success at such a young age. She wondered on the details of his and Sebastian's contract. But she didn't have time to think, she must continue this charade.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of blood on the walls, floor, and chair. Zylphia sure did make a mess. Esther could feel heart racing, she'd portrayed innocent fear so many times her body had begun to react as she almost tricked herself into believing this game. Her entire being became weak as the two noticed her.

"Ms. Grichelle?" The taller detective looked at her in wonder, and a tinge of concern as she seemed pale. At the mans words Ciel fully turned to look at her, a slight amazement to his face; but she did not waver from staring in terror at this amount of blood. A pathetic sound slipped past her lips as she began to prepare the command her knees gave out and she fell into a kneeling position, with her eyes now staring down at her lap and her body shaking as shivers crawled up her body. "Ms. Grichelle!" The man exclaimed as she collapsed and ran towards her, Ciel close on his heels, more curious than concerned. "You shouldn't have come here, Miss." The detective said gravely. "This is no thing a Lady should witness."

"Well aren't you caring." Ciel said with slight amusement. "Is it just me you're bitter towards or is it just her you're polite to?"

The man scowled and ripped away from her. "Don't make me out to be what I'm not Phantomhive." He snapped angrily.

Esther held her face in her hands and began to cry, pulling the men away from their pathetic squabbling. "I'm sorry," She whimpered. "I just," she sniffled, "wanted to see him… one last time…"

"I doubt that." Ciel said solemnly. "He was hardly recognizable. His face and body mutilated."

Esther had to hold back a smirk. Ciel was just as she'd imagined him to be. Maybe even better. "I guess it was a silly idea." She held her hand below her nose as if to hold back more tears. The detective helped her to her feet and glared daggers at Ciel but remained quiet as a lady was present.

Ciel only took enjoyment out of the man's gaze and turned his attention back to the girl. "What was he doing alone in your drawing room?" His voice was cold and accusing.

Esther didn't waver from her mask and feigned sadness. "We were playing chess… I had to excuse myself… An-" She choked on her own words to hold back her imaginary tears. "And then Zylphia stopped me at the door and asked me not to go in… Because…" Her featured scrunched into a preparation for tears. "Because he was dead." She squeaked out, tears flowed from her eyes. "Excuse me." She said, escaping the detectives supporting arms and into the hall. Sniffling she leaned back against the wall, imagining how she may have felt if he were her uncle and carried out acting that way.

Ciel and the detective must have finished their business as she noticed the man exit the room a few minutes later and begin to round up the others to leave. Esther stood up and watched them leave with narrow eyes. She also wondered what Ciel was still doing in the drawing room. As the men down the hall left and followed the swarm out of the house Esther prepared to see what Ciel was up to.

As the last man was out of sight she whipped around and went to grab the door handle when it was pulled away from her and the door opened, revealing Ciel staring at her with his single, sapphire eye. His mouth opened to say something when a loud crash echoed from upstairs above them. Ciel blinked up at the ceiling in confusion but Esther was grinning.

"Seems Zylphia and Sebastian are getting acquainted."

Ciel gives her a narrowed eyed gaze and she smirks. "Come, Earl Phantomhive. Let's go see what our servants are up to." Without a response, Esther begins to walk down the hall with her hands folded behind her back with her chest puffed out pridefully. Curiosity gripped Ciel in it's firm grasp and he follows her, wanting to see this new assumed demon and Sebastian battling it out. Demon's versus other demon's had always fascinated him, although he was always trying to find someone to best Sebastian. Could this demon be it?

Zylphia bends back as silver dining forks hurtle through the air and just miss her flesh, burying themselves into the wall.

Sebastian smirks. "Good, you've gotten better."

"I've always been better than you." She snaps and pulls a fountain pen from the desk and hurtles it towards the middle of Sebastian's forehead. He simply stops the pen with his pointer finger and thumb pinched around the pen, only pricking his skin slightly and a small line of blood travels down his face.

He lets out a soft sigh and drops the pen to the ground. "Oh how unpleasant." He took out a kerchief and wiped at his face only to have faint smudges on his cheek and above his eyebrow.

Without regards for his feigned displeasure, Zylphia grabs the forks from the wall and send them hurtling towards him. Not even seeming to notice them Sebastian steps out of their way and they stab into the wood of the door. She scowls at her miss and soon Sebastian is upon her, dining knives between his knuckles swiping at her. Quickly she ducked down to avoid them and slammed her body forward into his legs, causing him to fall forward and to the ground. Zylphia runs for the door, a tall cylinder bucket for canes and umbrellas and such to its side.

Sebastian quickly recovers from her counter attack and brings himself up off the ground and turns on the balls of his feet and is about to lunge at her when his eyes catch a shimmering that darts right between his crimson luminaries. His eyes blink and widen as she is standing before him, her arm outstretched and a long, thin sword in her hand that is only centimeters away from his face. Although the shock was short lived and his eyes narrowed.

Zylphia glowered down the blade at him, thinking of things to ask or say but her lips didn't move. Suddenly her wrist jerked to the side as the man's knives had swiped the sword out of his face and to the side, his body now lunging at her. Her eye widened as she realized what was happening and she bent her spine back to avoid his swift advances but then his momentum was against her and he slammed into her, knocking them both down to the ground.

Sebastian loomed over the top of her, her sword having left her hand. She looked up at him with angry voids; he smirked and was about to say something cheeky but she stopped him with a grab at his throat and jerked him off her, slamming him against the wooden floor. Zylphia then shot up and slammed her heeled boot down on his chest. If he were any sort of human his sternum would have broken but of course Sebastian was no ordinary butler.

"You're getting cocky," He commented with a sly smile and grabbed her ankle, pulling it to the side and off his chest. She became off balance and stumbled back as he jumped up and just smirked. It peeved her as she looked at him, just smirking. She went to attack him, eyes sparkling red and ebony slits, but he got the better of her and swung his leg around, sending her flying through the room and hitting one of the many book shelves that lined the wall. Zylphia groaned and fell forward away from the shelf.

Little to her knowledge it was teetering and threatened to fall on her. Suddenly Sebastian was gone from where he'd stood and Zylphia was scooped up just as it fell, sending a loud crash through the air and vibrations upon the floor. Loose papers and dust floated along the stagnant air and books were scattered and crushed around and under the fallen book case.

Zylphia looked up to find Sebastian was crouched low to the floor cradling her, expression painted to concern as their eyes met. She scowled as this was unnecessary; she would have survived, she was no human. He did it to irk her, and irk her it did.

And then the door burst open. "Well at least it wasn't on my desk." Sighed a most amused Esther. Ciel was right behind her, a bit shocked and confused by what he was seeing. Esther stepped in, immediately demanding the command of the room with her presence. "Zylphia, clean up this mess."

Immediately Zylphia stepped out of Sebastian's arms and stood straight, curtseying to her master. "Yes, Milady."

Sebastian stiffened and held his hands at his side like a good little pawn as Ciel walked in. "Time to go, Sebastian." He said, his tone hinting that he'd have questions on their way back.

"Yes, my lord." His hand went to his heart and he gave a slight bow.

"Oh, don't leave just yet." Esther said, leaning against her desk as Zylphia began to pick up the book case and set it back in it's place. "I realise you have some questions for me? Your butler brought it up."

Ciel looked over at the girl, a bit annoyed by her which made the dame smirk. "I would love to ask you some questions, but perhaps over tea at my estate." His own sly lips curled. "We would love to have you as our guest, Ms. Grichelle."

Esther was unaffected by this proposal and chuckled slightly. "Of course Earl Phantomhive." Her eyes looked up into his, as if they were made of malice. "I would love to be one of your honored guests." She gave him a deep curtsey and came up to then glance at the butler and Zylphia, who were exchanging their own stares of disdain. "Afternoon Tea tomorrow then?" She asked giddily.

Ciel nodded his head. "Sounds good. Come Sebastian, it is time to go home." He said and turned away from the girl, walking out the door already.

"Yes sir." Sebastian said, pulling his eyes away from Zylphia and his calm smile returning to his face as he followed the boy out.

**Esther watched them leave with glittering iris' as the door closed, forks still protruding from it's wood. "And the players have been set." He smirked to herself with a dark shadow over her eyes.**

* * *

_**Sorry for the LONG wait guys. I've been having internet troubles and things of that nature so yeah.  
Once again, PLEASE tell me if I ever get the originals wrong. I am so scared I'm going to accidentally put them out of character. So please, if you ever find something where Sebastian is too human or Ciel is too malicious just tell me nicely and I will try to fix those mistakes in coming up chapters.  
Plus, thank you so much for all your positive reviews! They are what keeps me writing so keep reviewing so I know whether I should just stop or keep going.  
Thank you guys! (Oh and sorry for the crappy action scene... I'll try improving on those.)**_


End file.
